


The sparrows craw in the night

by Rosaliss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosaliss/pseuds/Rosaliss
Summary: A brief reflection of a young Aberforth on his sister Ariana, from her childhood to her tragic and premature death.“Do you hear them?” Her voice was feeble, almost a whisper.“What?”“Do you hear the sparrows caw in the night?”“Sparrows don’t caw, Ariana.”“Yes, but do you hear them?”…I can hear them. Cawing.Crying.





	The sparrows craw in the night

I had been taking care of her since she was born.  
Since she had opened those little eyes full of life and death.  
We had been together since forever. It was obvious. It was natural.  
She was my life. I was her home.  
Dad was in Azkaban, mum was dead. Albus didn’t care about us.  
But we tried anyway, despite the difficulties, to go on.  
Hand in hand, always together, we walked through life.  
I watched her grow up before me.  
The long, silky hair, that she tortured.  
The soft lips, that she bit.  
The blue and intelligent eyes, that she moved restlessly, opened wide, terrified.  
That thin, little body that was growing, but she hid it in the shadows.  
We were alone, she and I. My love wasn’t enough. She needed help.  
Ariana needed help.  
But we were alone.

One night I woke up and she was there. Sitting on the edge of the bed, next to me, she was staring at me with her eyes wide open.  
“Do you hear them?” Her voice was feeble, almost a whisper.  
“What?”  
“Do you hear the sparrows caw in the night?”  
“Sparrows don’t caw, Ariana.”  
“Yes, but do you hear them?”  
I didn’t answer her. Instead, I lifted the cover inviting her to shelter. She curled up against my chest, and I held on tight. I just wanted to protect her.  
The trembling light of a candle was projecting onto the hallway. Albus was probably still awake, busy writing to that friend of his.  
I had to talk to my brother.  
The situation had gone too far.  
I ran a hand through Ariana’s hair. Cuddled in the night, we listened.  
I just wanted to protect her.  
I couldn’t know that that night would have been the last one.

And now I’m here. On her grave.  
My sister’s grave, damn it!  
And it’s cold outside, it’s cold inside.  
It’s dark inside, it’s dark outside.  
A cold body above the ground. Me.  
A warm body under the ground. Her.  
A grave dirty with tears.  
And the sparrow, the sparrows in the night…  
I can hear them. Cawing.  
Crying.

**Author's Note:**

> For me sparrows have always symbolised childhood and purity. I think that it’s important to know that to fully understand this little story.  
> Also, English’s not my first language, so please tell me if I made any mistakes so that I can correct them and improve.  
> Thanks for reading if you did. Comments are super welcome – once again, I really want to improve.  
> If anyone’s interested, you can find the Italian version of this story on EFP and Wattpad with the title "I passeri gracchiano nella notte" by _Rosaliss_.


End file.
